No es tan facil
by affy bp
Summary: Serie de drabbles independientes sobre las cosas más difíciles de la vida. Porque ante todo nada en la vida es sencillo. Distintos personajes.
1. Esperar

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, que mi calle se llame Londres y me acabe de pintar el cabello color rubio NO QUIERE DECIR NADA!

**Summary:**Serie de drabbles sobre las cosas mas difíciles de la vida. Porque ante todo, nada en esta vida es sencillo.

**Nota:** Nueva idea que acabo de tener :D pues seran drabbles, mas o menos unos 10. Totalmente independiente, personajes variados..

* * *

**1-Esperar.**

Y la pelirroja volvió suspirar. Estaba sola en su habitación simplemente pensando, últimamente casi nunca la dejaban sola, la gente solía pensar que podría deprimirse.

¿Por qué?

Fácil, su hermano, su amiga y el amor de su vida se habían embarcado en un viaje del que nadie conocía nada, probablemente alguna aventura para vencer a Voldemort de aquellas que ponían en riesgo su vida. Su otra mejor amiga acababa de ser secuestrada por aquellos endemoniados mortifagos y además no sabía si iba a regresar a Hogwarts algún día. No sabía a ciencia cierta si volvería a ver a todas aquellas personas que tanto ama…

Y lo peor, ella no podía hacer nada al respecto…

Solo podía quedarse en casa mirando por la ventana con la esperanza de verlos allí afuera, con la angustia de saber que faltaba aun mucho para volverlos a ver, con el dolor de no saber si seguirían con vida.

Era duro solo poder esperar, tener que sacar paciencia de quien sabe dónde y sentarse a aguardar que todo acabara, o que empezara según como se viera.

Ella sabía que todo estaba a punto de comenzar apenas, al menos para ella que ya había esperado lo suficiente.

* * *

_Este es cortito y el primero, ojala les guste:) si es asi diganmelo con un review:D_

_La proxima "No es tan facil": OBERVAR._

_hagan sus apuestas sobre quien se puede tratar:) hihi_

_bueno me despido, beso chaoo._


	2. Observar

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, que mi calle se llame Londres y me acabe de pintar el cabello color rubio NO QUIERE DECIR NADA!

**Summary:**Serie de drabbles sobre las cosas mas difíciles de la vida. Porque ante todo, nada en esta vida es sencillo.

**Nota:** Nueva idea que acabo de tener :D pues seran drabbles, mas o menos unos 10. Totalmente independiente, personajes variados..

* * *

**2**-**Observar**

Severus Snape siempre fue muy observador.

Solía pasarse las horas mirando a todos aquellos chicos de Hogwarts. Sabía muchas cosas que los demás no. Sabía bien que ese Potter no era de fiar, que Black a pesar de su ilustre apellido y cara bonita era un idiota, sabía que Lupin ocultaba algo y que Pettigrew no era tan fiel como parecía.

Sabía que Lily Evans era la más inteligente y hermosa bruja de su edad. Y sabía también que ella era mucho más perceptiva que las otras chicas. Ella no babeaba por Potter como las demás.

O eso pensaba Severus.

Este año apenas había empezado y el ya se había dado cuenta de que había algo muy diferente. Se notaba a leguas pero aun más para Snape que siempre fue observador y además que siempre se fijo especialmente en ella.

Lily y James Potter estaban especialmente cercanos.

Llevaban exactamente dos semanas sin que ella le gritara, sin que él se viera hechizado por ella y sin que se le viera a la pelirroja despotricando contra el de gafas.

Sin embargo estaban muy cerca, ella se sonrojaba cuando él la miraba fijamente, estudiaban juntos, ella miraba los entrenamientos de Quidditch que nunca le gustaron antes, y Severus juraría que los vio tomarse de las manos bajo el pupitre un Martes.

Sonaba ridículo pero era así simplemente. Raro.

Lo peor es que las cosas empeorarían aun más muy pronto. Ya no se escondían para darse las manos, almorzaban y cenaban el uno junto al otro, la biblioteca parecía haberse vuelto su rincón privado, ella lo animaba en los partidos y el besaba a Lily en la mejilla cada que podía.

Y eso no sería todo.

Pronto los observaría besándose en el Gran Comedor. Besándose en el lago. Besándose en clases. Besándose en la biblioteca, besándose en los pasillos. Simplemente tragándose las amígdalas del otro en todo momento.

Pronto se anuncio que eran novios y a Snape casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso por la impresión. Pero esto no acababa aquí. El, por el hecho de ser un masoquista declarado, siguió observando. La veía realmente enamorada.

Y él no podía hacer nada. Por más que odiara a Potter seguía sin poder evitar que Lily lo amara. Simplemente podía limitarse a verlos.

A observar de lejos, como siempre.

* * *

_Un poco mas largo, ojala les guste:)_

_La proxima "No es tan facil": OLVIDAR._

_hagan sus apuestas sobre quien se puede tratar:) hihi_

_bueno me despido, beso chaoo._


	3. Olvidar

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, que mi calle se llame Londres y me acabe de pintar el cabello color rubio NO QUIERE DECIR NADA!

**Summary:**Serie de drabbles sobre las cosas mas difíciles de la vida. Porque ante todo, nada en esta vida es sencillo.

**Nota:** Nueva idea que acabo de tener :D pues seran drabbles, mas o menos unos 10. Totalmente independiente, personajes variados..

* * *

**4-Olvidar**

Su cabello era largo, negro y bien cuidado, su sonrisa era bonita, blanca y ancha, sus facciones orientales eran el centro de atención de muchos chicos, sus manos delicadas con uñas bien cuidadas y su cuerpo bien moldeado. No había duda que Cho era guapa.

Ella podría tener a cualquier chico que quisiese, incluso al gran Harry Potter que se había fijado en ella desde hace tiempo pero ella no deseaba nada de eso…

Lo que quería era que Cedric volviese. Quería tenerlo con ella, poderle abrazar y besar hasta que el día se fuera acabando dando inicio a la noche. Quería verlo alzarse por los aires sobre la escoba con el viento despeinándole su perfecto cabello y quería ver una vez más esos ojos grises abiertos, quería verlo con vida.

Pero la muerte era una de esas cosas que es difícil tocar porque no se puede remediar por ningún medio. Quería poder olvidarse de esa imagen al ver al chico inmóvil en el suelo…

Quería sacarlo de su cabeza, sobre todo cuando veía a Harry por los pasillos sonrojarse al verla, vaya que le gustaría poder corresponder un poco al moreno pero la imagen, los ojos, y la sonrisa de Cedric seguía muy clavada en ella.

Si tan solo por un segundo se pudiese olvidar de aquel amor que le reclamaba una fidelidad absoluta podría darse la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien más, Harry tal vez.

Pero cada que le hablaba, le miraba o le sonreía se sentía una traidora, nada más que una rata mezquina…

¿Por qué sería tan difícil poder olvidarse de él?

* * *

_Cho no me agrada pero tampoco me desagrada, escribir sobre ella no es tan malo como creí jaa_

_La proxima "No es tan facil": PERDONAR._

_hagan sus apuestas sobre quien se puede tratar:) hihi_

_bueno me despido, beso chaoo._


	4. Perdonar

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, que mi calle se llame Londres y me acabe de pintar el cabello color rubio NO QUIERE DECIR NADA!

**Summary:**Serie de drabbles sobre las cosas mas difíciles de la vida. Porque ante todo, nada en esta vida es sencillo.

**Nota:** Nueva idea que acabo de tener :D pues seran drabbles, mas o menos unos 10. Totalmente independiente, personajes variados..

* * *

4-**Perdonar**.

El moreno siguió detrás del chico de cabello castaño quien se dedicaba a hacer como si no lo viera.

-¡Lunático!-exclamaba Sirius, Remus sin embargo le ignoraba muy bien-¡Lunático, para!

Al parecer Remus se apiado del pobre Canuto quien ya estaba cansado de seguirlo sin descanso.

-¿Qué pasas Sirius?-preguntó cortante.

El de ojos grises bajo la mirada apenado.

-Nada en realidad. Solo quería hablar contigo…-respondió.

-¿De qué?

-Remus, ya te pedí perdón. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a tomar para que lo olvides?-indagó Black.

El licántropo suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar para que madures?-replicó Remus. Sirius bufó-Lo que hiciste no fue un juego. Si James no hubiera llegado a tiempo…

-¡Pero llego! Llego y no paso nada.

-Nada excepto que ahora Snape sabe lo que soy.

-De Snivellus ni te apures que no dirá nada. Dumbledore lo amenazó-añadió Sirius.

-Ya lo sé Canuto pero entiéndeme, no te preocupes te perdono no hay problema tú no tienes la culpa de lo que soy…-susurro.

Sirius sintió un vuelvo en el pecho.

-Tú solo eres Lunático-dijo Black con una seriedad que Lupin no le conocía- un tipo serio, que hace las tareas, que es muy divertido y se le gusta jugar bromas aunque no lo admita en voz alta, eres un gran estudiante y un gran amigo. Lo demás no importa.

Remus se emociono en extremo con las palabras de su amigo, quiso abrazarlo y así lo hiso. Había estado a punto de matar. A punto de cometer una locura por una imprudencia de Sirius. No le era fácil perdonarlo, sabía que el riesgo había sido enorme y que su amigo había demostrado una gran irresponsabilidad e inmadurez que Remus jamás olvidaría.

-Gracias Sirius pero…

-¡Vale Lunático! ¿Quieres que me hinque? ¿Qué te llore? No me hagas hacerlo. Sabes que estoy arrepentido y nunca quise que le pasara algo grave a Snape-exclamó con una expresión de frustración-Ni tampoco nunca quise que tu corrieras algún riesgo…lo siento.

-Te perdono-fueron las simples palabras que salieron de la boca del licántropo.

Sirius lo miro con sorpresa. El mismo no había creído que Remus reaccionaria así.

-Te perdono Canuto. Da igual…-agregó tratando de verse indiferente.

Black solo atino a decir una palabra. Una que sinceramente describía todo lo que sentía en aquel momento.

-Gracias.

Y Remus sonríe porque sabe que con amigos como los que tiene ser un licántropo tampoco es lo peor que te puede pasar. No al menos cuando el ciervo, la rata, y por supuesto el perro negro, aparecen cada Luna llena y te hacen sentir aunque sea un poco más humano.

* * *

Remus y Sirius:) los amo.

_La proxima "No es tan facil": SUPERAR._

_hagan sus apuestas sobre quien se puede tratar:) hihi_

_bueno me despido, beso chaoo._


	5. Superar

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, que mi calle se llame Londres y me acabe de pintar el cabello color rubio NO QUIERE DECIR NADA!

**Summary:**Serie de drabbles sobre las cosas mas difíciles de la vida. Porque ante todo, nada en esta vida es sencillo.

**Nota:** Nueva idea que acabo de tener :D pues seran drabbles, mas o menos unos 10. Totalmente independiente, personajes variados..

* * *

5-Superar.

Muchísimas veces había escuchado esa palabra en su vida: Superar.

Su madre la usaba cuando les pedía furiosa que superaran esa obsesión suya con las bromas, que superaran la idea de dejar el colegio y dedicarse a formar una tienda con artículos graciosos…

Y ahora su madre veía con orgullo alzarse hacia el cielo "Sortilegios Weasley"

Su padre se lo había dicho cuando peleo por primera vez con su hermano, "Supéralo, George. No va a ser la última pelea que tengan"

Y su papá no se había equivocado. Había tenido peleas con su gemelo, a veces por tonterías, a veces por cosas más serias pero lo importante es que siempre las olvidaban a los minutos y se concentraban en cosas que de verdad importaran. Como hacerle alguna broma a Ron, por ejemplo.

Percy también lo había dicho hace un par de años "Superen su inmadurez y crezcan"

George no tenía ganas de crecer aun, y menos ahora con diecinueve años, seguía teniendo la mente y el corazón de un niño y agradecía internamente por eso, pues así podía seguir teniendo una sonrisa infantil en el rostro a toda honra.

La palabra superar había sido ignorada muchas veces en su vida pero ahora era indudable que la iba a tener que enfrentar y supo que Superar nunca había sido tan difícil como en ese momento. Estaba solo, sin su mitad, su mejor amigo y su hermano, se sentía perdido pero iba a tener que salir adelante…

Porque hubiera preferido superar sus bromas, sus peleas y su inmadurez mil veces con tal de no tener que superar la muerte de su hermano. Al menos no había prisa y sabía que si no podía lograrlo al menos podría fingir que lo había hecho.

* * *

George :( Aww él y Fred eran...eran WOW.

_La proxima "No es tan facil": ODIAR._

_¿Quien sera?_

_Gracias por sus comentarios! Saludos.  
_

5-Superar.

Muchísimas veces había escuchado esa palabra en su vida: Superar.

Su madre la usaba cuando les pedía furiosa que superaran esa obsesión suya con las bromas, que superaran la idea de dejar el colegio y dedicarse a formar una tienda con artículos graciosos…

Y ahora su madre veía con orgullo alzarse hacia el cielo "Sortilegios Weasley"

Su padre se lo había dicho cuando peleo por primera vez con su hermano, "Supéralo, George. No va a ser la última pelea que tengan"

Y su papa no se había equivocado. Había tenido peleas con su gemelo, a veces por tonterías, a veces por cosas más serias pero lo importante es que siempre las olvidaban a los minutos y se concentraban en cosas que de verdad importaran. Como hacerle alguna broma a Ron, por ejemplo.

Percy también lo había dicho hace un par de años "Superen su inmadurez y crezcan"

George no tenía ganas de crecer aun, y menos ahora con diecinueve años, seguía teniendo la mente y el corazón de un niño y agradecía internamente por eso, pues así podía seguir teniendo una sonrisa infantil en el rostro a toda honra.

La palabra superar había sido ignorada muchas veces en su vida pero ahora era indudable que la iba a tener que enfrentar y supo que Superar nunca había sido tan difícil como en ese momento. Estaba solo, sin su mitad, su mejor amigo y su hermano, se sentía perdido pero iba a tener que salir adelante…

Porque hubiera preferido superar sus bromas, sus peleas y su inmadurez mil veces con tal de no tener que superar la muerte de su hermano.


End file.
